mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mugenfan
Mugenfan (also known as Raman Livingstone, or just Raman) was a M.U.G.E.N creator from New Zealand, infamous around the M.U.G.E.N community for the pitiful quality of his characters, his childlike behaviour and for creating punching bag characters based on people he hates. Mugenfan appears to have a collection of characters that are hard to find, like Lucas and the older version of Adam. His original YouTube account was terminated due to multiple violations of YouTube's community guidelines, though he made another account, but under the account that he originally created for WlanmaniaX, which was subsequently deleted. When his parents found out what he was doing, they deleted his deviantART page out of concern. He has retired from M.U.G.E.N, stating that he finds it boring, although he more than likely left due to the criticism of his characters. Creations 'Characters' *Ki. Amy (Custom Amy Rose edit) *Moar Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *King Julien (Madagascar) *Arthur Read (Arthur) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Peppa Pig (Peppa Pig) *George Pig (Peppa Pig) *Mummy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *AngryNoahs (Original) *Iran Soto Punching Bag (Original) *Randommaster007 Punching Bag (Original) *Kath and Kim Punching Bag (Kath and Kim) *Jellypus Punching Bag (The Iran Soto Show) *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) 'Stages' *Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) *Gothic Castle (Belinda's "Egoista" music video) *Smashville (Animal Crossing/Super Smash Bros Brawl/Super Smash Flash 2) *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart (Taio Cruz) *The Internet is for Porn (Avenue Q) *Dynamite (Taio Cruz) *Battle Scars (Guy Sebastian) *Haruka Kanata (Naruto) *Jinmay And Chiyo's Weeding (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Belinda's Bedroom (Belinda) 'Edits' *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Symbiote Super Luigi (Super Mario paletteswap) *Symbiote Darwin (Original/The Amazing World of Gumball) 'Game Projects' *Cartoon M.U.G.E.N W.I.P. 'Characters' *Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X) * Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!) * Jinmay (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Dan Kuso (Bakugan) * Marucho Marukura (Bakugan) * Shun (Bakugan) * Alice (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Runo (Bakugan) * Julie (Bakugan) * Maskquerade (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Ren Krawlers (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) * Baron (Bakugan New Vestroia) * Mira Clay (Bakugan New Vestroia) * Ace (Bakugan New Vestroia) * Fabia (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) * Marduk (Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Video Game) * Spectra (Bakugan) * Jake (Bakugan Gundalian Invaders) Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Iran Soto (Original) *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Zobbes (Original) *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) *Ki.Cream (Custom Cream the Rabbit edit) (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Microsoft Sam (Windows) *Sandy V5 (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The God of George Goodlake (Original) *The God of Vinnie Gill (Original) *Retarded NeoZekrom (Original) *MvC EoH new Daniel (Original) *Timote95 (Original) *Webkinzspongebob (Character) (Original) *Neo Raman (Original) (Palette swap of Sadodes Ako) *Nick Hooper (Original) *Tanic The Fox (Original) (Bad Idea) *Retarded Madoldcrow1105 (Original) (Raman cancelled it because he wasn't mean to Doug) *Retarded Iran Soto (Original) *Retarded Barney (Original) *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Brutal Raman (Original) (Spriteswap of MvC2 Holy Ken) *Evil Raman (Original) (Spriteswap of Evil Ken) *Fire Raman (Original) *Ice Raman (Original) *Raman (original) (Modern version) *Adventure Time Raman (Original) *Sally (Sally Bollywood) *Josh Geary (Original) (Sprite edit of Aaron Roulette) *Larryboy (VeggieTales/LarryBoy) *Pocoyo (Pocoyo) *Jacko (Original) *Mowgli (Jungle Book) *Cody (Total Drama Series) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing world of gumball) *Suicide Mouse (Creepypasta/Disney) *Gooey (Kirby) (Not edited verson) *Jenny Wakeman XJ9 (My Life As A Teenage Robot) *Raman Livingstone (Original) (Classic Version) *Cartoon Raman Livingstone (Original) *Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Pucca (Pucca) (Someone stole the idea) *Nene (Bakugan battle brawlers) *Belinda (Belinda) (Sorry its too much) *Commander Amy Rose (Custom Amy Rose edit) (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Saria (The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time) * Howtobasic (Youtube) * TheWaluigiKing Punching Bag (Original) * Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt) (He canceled it before DJ HANNIBALROYCE made him) * Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World Of Gumball) * Ben T. Looney (Original/Youtube) * Lloyd Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) * Classic Mugenfan Noahs (Original) * Sally.exe (Sonic/Creepypasta) * Eileen (Regular Show) * Margaret (Regular Show) * Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * Garu (Pucca) * King Julien (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Izzy (Total Drama Series) * Owen (Total Drama Series) * Jarquin10 (Original) * Talking Tom (Talking Friends) * Piplup (Pokemon) (Due that it will be poorly made) * Cimpchar (Pokemon) (Due that it will be poorly made) * Obi Wan Kanobi (Star Wars) * Red Bird Skywalker (Angry Birds Star Wars) * Chuck Solo (Angry Birds Star Wars) * Princess Stella Leia (Angry Birds Star Wars) * Obi Bomb Kanobi (Angry Birds Star Wars) * Lando (Angry Birds Star Wars) * CP-30 (Angry Birds Star Wars) * R2-D2 (Angry Birds Star Wars) * Shuji (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Akira (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Jenny (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Jewls (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Julio (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Kalus (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Chan Lee (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Billy (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) * Komba (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) 'Stages' *Lavender Town (Pokémon) *Rapthemonkey9 is Awesome (Original) *Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) *Farmworld Land (Adventure Time) *Jinmay and Chiro Forever V2 (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * Mugenfan's School (Original) * Mugenfan's House (Original) 'Edits' *Poo (Earthbound) (Horrible Idea) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Carribien) *Jeff (Earthbound) (Horrible Idea) *Tourettes Guy (Tourettes Guy) (Bad Idea) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) (ended up looking choppy drawn) *Piglet (Winnie The Pooh) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Arthur Read Josh Geary style (Arthur/Original) *Josh Geary (Original) (JGearyandJSlikk's Verson) (Due to TheWaluigiking calling him his boyfriend) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (K.Y-Shanxi's Version) *Sonic.exe (Creepypasta/Sonic) *Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (Rapthemonkey9's edit) *Zim (Invader Zim) *Barney (Barney & Friends) (A485761's version) * Zion Allam (Original) * Arthur Read (Arthur) (Rapthemonkey9 's edit) External links *Mugenfan - Dailymotion (New) Category:Creators Category:Former Spriteswappers